


Let Me Go

by ThatPeskyBoat



Series: Metal Bones, Radioactive Hearts [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst?, For the context event in the Homestuck Artist's Discord Server, From the perspective of a total bro, I wasn't actually going to do this but a song paired really nicely with the picture so..., Idk the robot fucking dies what more do you want from me, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyBoat/pseuds/ThatPeskyBoat
Summary: Brobot is dying. In his final moments, someone comes to him.





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brobablykenn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brobablykenn).



His light was fading.

It was leaving him.

The fight was gone. The radioactive glowing of his uranium heart had been removed, sacrificed for the good of whom? A human. The robot had no way to keep himself powered, not really, but he was still sentient. The last dredges of his power remained, and he managed to lift his head ever so slightly to look at the hole that he himself had made, his very core exposed to the elements. He hadn't made this decision. His head fell back to the ground, the power that had been needed to keep it suspended was too much. Robots shouldn't have survival instincts, not really. Not a simple fightbot like him. 

But... He felt the need to strive for life. There was nothing to stop him from just... powering down right then and there, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. At that point, he wished that he could've been given a choice. A choice as to whether he should have to sacrifice his power. Of course, it was his creator's wish that he self-destruct, but he couldn't help but feel a little bitter about it. 

Ironic,  
he thought,  
that I would feel in my last moments of being.

I'm here.

The voice was quiet, not too dissimilar to the one that Brobot thought in. He felt like he really should've recognised it, but it was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Metaphorically anyway: he didn't have the energy to actually move his hand. A silent question of who was on his mind, and he could tell via his optic sensors that the interface on his shades was gently glowing red. A warm colour, one that drew him ever closer and focused his attention.

I've got you now.

He was... content with this, almost. The fact that someone was here, almost holding him within their warm embrace, attempting to move an arm and put the uranium back in, to take it back. That was going against his coding though. He couldn't allow that to happen. Brobot forced his arm back down, stopping the mysterious forced from returning his power source.

No. I can't let you do that.

Let me help you.

Error: Access Denied.

Let me help you!

Error: Access Denied.

The once warm red was harsher now, angrily burning the optical sensors with their brightness and draining his power faster. But still he wouldn't allow it. The livid crimson that was painted across his vision was forcing the arm to move, to return the power. There was only one thing that he could do now, and that was something that he had been putting off for a long time.

I'm sorry.

System Error. Powering down. Goodnight.


End file.
